robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Robot Wars: Series 8
Restarted Apologies that the archival happened before discussions may have necessarily ended, this needed to be done before the series started airing, and I'll be unavailable right up until Sunday. If anyone needs to continue an old discussion, move it over here, but only if necessary. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:17, July 21, 2016 (UTC) Prof. Noel Sharkey article Found quite an interesting article by Professor Noel Sharkey on some of his memories from his time on the show and the legacy of it: http://www.bbc.co.uk/news/technology-36866552 Combatwombat555 (talk) 09:00, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Today: How will it happen? Seeing as today is the day how exactly will we approach this? Will we edit articles and add results? Or will we wait until the series ends? Or wait for a week or so? Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:41, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :We would probably edit it during the gap between the episodes. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 10:02, July 24, 2016 (UTC) ::We have , I think we're fine to update straight away. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 11:49, July 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Once it's broadcast, it should be fine to do everything we can from that one episode only. If you haven't seen it, don't look at the wiki basically. However, before we edit anything, we should all sit down and watch it. Don't add things in while it's being broadcast, then after it has finished, join the RWW chat and both go through our reaction, and work out who is going to make what edits there, to stop loads of edit conflicts and multiple write-ups of different things. Don't try to be the hero who does all the edits, if we work together it will be an easier, higher quality and less worked effort to update the wiki. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:09, July 24, 2016 (UTC) 3 2 1 Activate Well it's now under 2 hours until this long awaited series of robot wars is on the television. I have the robot in my mind which I think will win today but I'll say after the episode is aired since I used teaser trailer to help my assumption. There is only one last thing to say... LET THE WARS BEGIN! 321Annihilate (talk) 17:25, July 24, 2016 (UTC) 10 minutes to go! I am going to get prepared. See you when it's over. 321Annihilate (talk) 18:50, July 24, 2016 (UTC) I thought Carbide would win I thought Carbide would win! 321Annihilate (talk) 20:02, July 24, 2016 (UTC) Glitch There is a slight glitch on the robot wars website saying that Behemoth went through to the final. Just a glitch though. 321Annihilate (talk) 07:46, July 25, 2016 (UTC) :I've seem the glitch to. Also, Tiberius is misspelt as Tiberious on the website. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 10:11, July 25, 2016 (UTC) BBC Store The new series has been added to the BBC Store, £1.89 per episode (each one available the day after broadcast) or £9.99 for the Series Pass. https://store.bbc.com/robot-wars Is it worth linking to it on each respective page or on the Merchandise page perhaps? --Voyanuitoa (talk) 08:35, July 25, 2016 (UTC) A few things Consistency of Head to Head/Round Robin I've seen both of these used interchangeably at the moment (Behemoth and Nuts), and I think we should lock one down. As much as I agree that the Round Robin is the better name, I believe that we should use Head to Head because that is what the show format describes. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:05, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Yes, I would use Head-to-Heads over Round Robin, as it's official. Round 2 can also be used where applicable. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:41, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Roboteers as users More pressingly, now that the Wiki is 8 years old I think it is safe to say that we have acquired a reputation amongst the community. Obscure competitors like The Hassocks Hog through to Robot Wars giants like WJ Dijkstra and Ian Watts were invaluable in creating our website, and I'm sure that minor competitors have found their little articles by now. Those competing in the 2016 series will more than likely come and visit their pages and we've now seen at least two create accounts to help out. Robot Wars Wiki was created by nostalgic fans, but unlike before, the Wiki is being updated with information as it happens. I believe that the way to proceed is vital. As such, I've compiled a list of things we should make wiki policy. 1. Identifying roboteers The "welcome" template should be edited and a single line added to ask roboteers to identify themselves. Talk pages should be monintored for responses. 2. The Roboteer knows more about everything than you do. Don't contradict what a roboteer says. Ask for references or clarification where necessary. 3. The Roboteer may have never used a Wiki before Expect edits to sometimes be raw text, in dire need of formatting, editing and perhaps even culling. Be patient and helpful wherever you can. 4. Be polite, warm and welcoming to roboteers This Wiki was built to honour their contributions. Do not insult them. We are privileged to have their input. We want a good reputation amongst roboteers, not a bad one. Other suggestions welcome. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:05, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :As a fan/contributor turned roboteer, I think these guidelines would really benefit both sides and prevent a lot of the incidents seen recently. Thanks for suggesting these changes! Craaig ''Team Nebula/Snappy Robots (talk) 12:28, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Absolutely. At this point, I think there's only one person left who hasn't yet adapted to this mentality, and now he's received his first block over the matter, we will hopefully see change. Let us never see rollback used on a roboteer again. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:41, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :::I think though that should be clear that roboteers are still bound by the same rules as all Wikians. I also think that there should be blocks for every breach. 1 day, 2 day, 4 day, 7 day, 14 day, 28 day, so on, doubling with repeat breaches. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 13:59, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::Further to the "roboteers are wikians too", I think it needs to be clear to all roboteers that the Wiki is not their personal journal. The Wiki takes a position of impartiality and should not be imbalanced in the version of events by virtue of one side editing the Wiki whilst the other does not. The Wiki is not their personal journal. With those principles, I'm going to draft the policy today. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:20, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Spoilers So I think we need to talk about when something is a spoiler, because I don't believe that something should cease to be a spoiler on the date of being aired. Some of us have to wait a few days. I've had pieces of Episode 2 ruined for me, and I'd like to avoid that. So I propose that everything should have the spoiler tag until seven days passes from the air date. All competitors should be spoiler-tagged, as well as the episodes, team pages and articles like UK Finalists and Judges. Obviously, some pages like UK Finalists will be spoilered until the finale airs. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:55, August 2, 2016 (UTC) I do agree Toon since I also got spoiled about Episode 2. But are we really going to mnage to get the message to everyone on the wiki. Surely someone would ignore it? 321Annihilate (talk) 07:23, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :It's not about sending a message to the whole wiki, it's about putting the spoiler tag on each article and not removing it until a certain point. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:28, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::That's three people now who've bad bits of Episode 2 spoiled. I've got to be blatant... why would you risk going on Recent Changes before you've watched the show? That just seems unwise. Honestly it was my plan to remove spoiler tags everywhere about two weeks after the entire series has finished. Somebody might want to binge-watch the whole series or something. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:01, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :::I agree with Toast, why risk going on the Recent Changes anyway?Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 14:51, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::We've made it clear that we'll be editing as soon as the episode is over, so until you've seen the episode, don't check the wiki. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:37, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::In all fairness, though the new series is the big thing right now, it's not like episode summaries are the only thing that need work. It doesn't seem like too much trouble just to leave the spoiler tags on a little bit longer. Besides, there'll be a fresh round of editing with each new episode, so we can just delete the old tags during that. /M|ddle Eye\ (Talk) 18:26, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::Because quite bluntly, that's what a spoiler tag is for. I've got no sympathy for anyone who reads the 2016 series page, but people should be able to come to Recent Changes at least. There are almost a dozen series of Robot Wars that people should be able to write about and the spoiler tag is to warn them that they might want to back off slightly. You guys have asserted your knowledge of 2016 series to every single fan, which is simply preposterous. Not everyone knows that Draven entered 2016 series, or Infernal Contraption, or The General, or DisConstructor. We shouldn't have to avoid the website completely just because people can't be bothered coming up with a structured plan for the spoiler tag. I'll do it myself. No one is going to stop you from editing, but you should at least be conscious of others, otherwise we get a reputation for arrogance and "well you should've watched it" and people will stop coming to the Wiki. I mean, have you even considered the time delay that means that people outside the UK won't even know the airtime? To cover every contingency, I think one week of spoiler warning on articles is fair. Any disagree with that? Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:10, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::"''You guys have asserted your knowledge of 2016 series to every single fan, which is simply preposterous." You do realise that's what the point of this website, a Robot Wars encyclopedia, is, don't you? Of course we're going to post as much information on the new series as we can, we'd be doing a bad job if we didn't. The spoiler tags are around. CrashBash (talk) 22:38, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::::That's my point, the spoiler tags are not around, and there is no plan for them either. By all means include the information, but put the spoiler tag on. I'm going to start putting the tag on all the competitor articles of Episode 2. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:45, August 2, 2016 (UTC) On a slightly different note, I've seen some inconsistencies with where the spoiler tags are actually placed within articles. At this point, I feel we should go with the tags being at the top of the page for new competitors, and above the 2016 part of the "Robot History" sections for returning robots, but I'd be game for another at the top of the latters' pages, just to be safe. '''/M|ddle Eye\ (Talk) 23:21, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :The spoiler tag should be above the earliest spoiler on the page. The top section of the competitor pages have intentionally been written spoiler-free. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 23:29, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Wildcard Can I just clarify on whether or not there is official confirmation that the wildcard will actually be one of the heat finalists? I know the website says that the wildcard will be selected from one of the "runners-up"...is that literally what it means? Just want to make absolutely sure. CrashBash (talk) 17:35, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :I think its Heat Finalists only, it's judged by how well they competed in the heat e.g. in the first two episodes, currently, Thor would be the wildcard as it has done better than Behemoth though of course this can change say if a robot gets a knock out in every battle but loses in the Heat Final, then that would be the likely choice.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:39, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::I know from private sources that the wildcard is indeed a heat finalist. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:40, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Do we know if the wildcard will be announced at the end of Episode 5, or at the start of the Grand Final?--Voyanuitoa (talk) 06:25, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :Personally, I really hope it's announced at the end of Episode 5. It'll be easier to make another rank prediction that way. CrashBash (talk) 07:51, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Withdrawn competitors Seeing quite a few robot withdrew due to problems, wonder if this is why Chimera, Nuts and Gabriel were allowed to fight? Afterall Team Die Robotics claimed that Armakillo was meant to be in Episode 1 same heat as Nuts... This is just a theory. I wonder how these robots would have fared?Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 17:54, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :Another thought...if we're going to do this with the 2016 series, shouldn't we extend this to the other series? CrashBash (talk) 17:57, August 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I can't think of any competitors that did knowingly withdraw after the end of the qualification process, apart from Sabretooth which would've done so at an undistinguished point in time. Daisy is probably on the template already. Do correct me if I'm forgetting robots though. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:52, August 5, 2016 (UTC) :::Why would robots withdrawing allow Nuts to fight? - Nuts was always qualified and selected to appear straight away. Chimera was a reserve, but Gabriel again was to my knowledge always selected to appear in the competition - and in Gabriels and Nuts case, theres no reason they should be allowed to (Chimera i understand, hence probably why it was a reserve) Garfie489 21:20, August 5, 2016 (UTC) Season 8?! The official websire has been updated with a FAQ page which includes the official Robot Wars Build Rules (Basically the FRA rules with a few minor changes)http://www.robotwars.tv/faqs/ and the front page looks like this: --Voyanuitoa (talk) 19:46, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :Seems a bit strange they use Season, and not Series. CrashBash (talk) 20:07, August 15, 2016 (UTC) ::In the FAQs, they also mention how "anyone can enter a robot" and how do it. They seem confident that they'll get a second series (and they should), but so was Alan Partridge. --Rammingspeed (talk) 20:09, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Actually, I think they mean the current series. CrashBash (talk) 20:14, August 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Clicking on some of the links I noticed that the iTunes page calls it "Series 8". StalwartUK 22:13, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::That may just be iTunes limitations to just referring to everything as "Series/Season #", although it does suggest that they are counting Extreme separately.--Voyanuitoa (talk) 22:25, August 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::"Season" tends to be the accurate word, wheras "series" means a show in its entire run. Now that we are sort of starting a new series, perhaps they're changing the terminology? Either way, I think its interesting. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:06, August 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Series is often the British equivalent of the American season. A series of a British drama may have 6 or 13 episodes whereas a season of an American drama may have 22 or 23 episodes. Either way do we now have an official alternative to "2016 series"? --Voyanuitoa (talk) 23:11, August 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::The word 'season' is pretty much never used that way for UK TV shows, so it is a weird choice of word. Christophee (talk) 12:03, August 16, 2016 (UTC) In the "Transmissions" section of the Robot Wars page on Wikipedia, they are referring to the series as "8" and not "2016". Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 20:36, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Whiteboard fights Team Eruption have stated that they took part in three "Whiteboard fights" to entertain the audience https://www.facebook.com/EruptionRobot/posts/1580694648898850. They haven't stated whom they fought against yet (most likely as not to spoil anything) but as information about these and other whiteboard fights become available should we add them to this page, similar to the pilot episode? --Voyanuitoa (talk) 12:26, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :I think so. Whether or not we can make full articles for the whiteboard fights is yet to be seen, as we probably won't be able to acquire much information about them other than which robot won. Whether the whiteboard matches should be added to a robot's Win/Losses tally is something we'll need to discuss though, I think my current opinion is that we list the whiteboard wins and losses separately to the TV ones. I know exactly how to add them to a robot's Results table. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 13:16, August 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Well, that would explain the clip of it fighting Infernal Contraption. CrashBash (talk) 13:28, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Eruption team have given more detail: https://www.facebook.com/EruptionRobot/posts/1589001688068146 Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 19:16, September 8, 2016 (UTC) If you don't want to go on Facebook, I've copied the status below: Lots of new info. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:24, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Ebay stuff http://www.ebay.co.uk/sch/robot_charity/m.html?_nkw=&_armrs=1&_ipg=&_from=. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 08:22, September 9, 2016 (UTC) I saw that earlier it's great that so much is on ebay. 321Annihilate (talk) 14:44, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :Wow those Terrorhurtz axe heads are going for a lot. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 23:44, September 9, 2016 (UTC) "Watch this space" Ooo could this mean Series 2 will be announced soon, BBC producer saying "watch this space" for Robot Wars news! https://twitter.com/robertsione/status/779270094400749569 Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:19, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :I'm pretty sure the meme of "watch this space" has run its course and is currently knee down in Hell or something like that. Also, I don't know who Robert Sione is, so I'm going to assume that he means something else until Robot Wars can be sorted out. Also, β for prime minister because its going to make Great Britain great again. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:23, September 28, 2016 (UTC) ::If it does be confirmed, I am looking vey much forward! Hopefully the return of Sgt Bash too! Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 21:35, September 28, 2016 (UTC) :::From the Official Twitter page https://twitter.com/UKRobotWars/status/781903843504353281 Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:33, October 1, 2016 (UTC) What could it be?! Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 14:12, October 1, 2016 (UTC) Some more updates, "big news" soon https://twitter.com/UKRobotWars/status/784052598928207872 Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:06, October 6, 2016 (UTC) "Big news" on Monday perhaps? https://twitter.com/ukrobotwars/status/784476315223199744 Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 10:03, October 8, 2016 (UTC) News is coming tomorrow morninghttps://twitter.com/UKRobotWars/status/785468008105926657 and apparently it will be aired in Poland according to Gareth https://i.redd.it/kvlgzbl3ymqx.jpg Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 13:43, October 10, 2016 (UTC) :Gareth appears to be the type of person that could say something and will never reveal how much of the information is true (he stated Razer had deliberately drove itself to pit to allow Kill-E-Crank-E to KO itself). Also, I can't wait to hear "Razr jest na skraju wykopu z Killiecrankie i oboje ubrań do pochwy otworu". (not rude, but how it might as well be) --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 18:03, October 10, 2016 (UTC) ::The Razer thing is untrue, seeing as the team did try and survive (bad luck got 'em) but the Poland thing could be.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:35, October 10, 2016 (UTC) It's been confirmed. There will be a second series. Adster1005 (talk) 05:54, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :Source:http://www.digitalspy.com/tv/robot-wars/news/a810649/rejoice-robot-wars-renewed-by-bbc/ The one thing I'm a little bummed about is that it's still six episodes :/ That said the Twitter page hasn't said anything yet... Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:11, October 11, 2016 (UTC) ::The page indicates that there will be other House Robots returning, which I like. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 07:02, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :::Alright, well I'm getting tickets again. Any of you guys who are going to apply for tickets, we should try and coordiante and meet up potentially. Jimlaad43(talk) 07:57, October 11, 2016 (UTC) ::::If I start saving now I might be able to afford a return ticket to England by next year! 'GutripperSpeak 08:14, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :::::I didn't want to put it on the article without a confirming source, but a roboteer I spoke to thinks the filming dates will be Friday 2nd to Thursday 8th, in one solid block of filming. Therefore we're probably going to have to aim for an early weekend shoot. Further discussion should be moved to Talk:Robot Wars (2017 series). [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:37, October 11, 2016 (UTC) ::Nooooooo, why December, that's during my exam period. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:32, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :Looks like Craig Charles isn't coming back. It seems to me at this point that I don't think he ever will. Dara is not bad, but Craig was much better. Oh well best of luck to Angela and Dara for another series. If Sgt Bash comes back, that will make my year. All things considered, it is great to know that we are getting more Robot Wars! Vampireweekend4ever (talk) 13:29, October 11, 2016 (UTC) ::https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IC1lswypN0, at 1:53 onwards. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 17:16, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Christmas Special: Celebrity Special So since the Celebrity specials are airing this Christmas, I'm guess pages for them will be a part of the 2016 series.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:01, November 22, 2016 (UTC) :I would say that as it is being filmed alongside the episodes for the 2017 series, it should be considered part of the 2017 series. --Voyanuitoa (talk) 15:07, November 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I have to agree, it certainly makes the grouping system awkward, but we're not guaranteed to keep the names "2016 series" and "2017 series" forever anyway, so we have to assign the episodes to season they're being filmed as part of. If, for example, one of these robot mentors is Jason Marston, he'll probably introduce himself alongside the new Thor, not the 2016 series one, so there'll be more links to the upcoming series than the previous. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 15:45, November 22, 2016 (UTC)